Reign
Reign is one of the five Worldkillers, genetically engineered bioweapons created by Zor-El and designed to conquer worlds. On Earth, she currently exists as an "alter ego" inside the mind of Samantha Arias, working to manipulate her in order to "be set free". She was named for the Kryptonian Goddess of Justice and Death. Supergirl Season 2 In Nevertheless, She Persisted, she briefly appears in Sam's nightmare. Birds of Prey Season 2 In Moving On, Part 4: The Price, In Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked, In Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses, In Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, In Save My City, Supergirl Season 3 In the closing moments of Lines, although she does not appear, Brainiac infiltrates the Fortress of Solitude and asks information pertaining to the Worldkillers. In No Longer The Last, Sam falls nude from a portal and finds refuge in a small diner. In the bathroom mirror, Reign smiles deviously back at Samantha before Sam smashes the mirror in anger and departs. In Kandor, Reign appears in the closing moments of the episode as a hologram. Zor-El is searching for her. In Power Girl, In Heavily Broken, In Human For Another Day, In A Luthor and a Super, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In The Question, In Supergirl Reborn, In Siblings, In You Ruin Me, In Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey, In The Trial of Kal-El, In Nova Day, In The Swarm, In Framed, In The Fall of Kandor, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In The Kryptonian Cure, In Brain On Fire, In War Is Coming, In Mind Games, In Panic Button, In Final Solution, In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Supergirl No More, In Going Rogue, In Rage Most Justified, In Vows, In The Honeymoon's Over, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, Supergirl Season 5 In The Devil Within, In Fear The Fever, In Still Here, In Used To, In I Spit On Your Grave, In I'll Fight, In Supercousins, In You're A God, In Long Time Traveler, In War Sweater, In Kalibak (episode), In Somebody Help Me, In El/Zod, In Promises, In ReignCorp, In In The Light, In The House of El, In The Last Daughter of Krypton, Supergirl Season 6 In From The Ashes, In We Will Rise, In The Sun Also Rises, In Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian, In Hold On, We're Going Home, In Kaipadh Tov Golugho Krighiu w Tov Dovrrosho, In Shatter Me, In Get Your Soul Back, In The Grey, In Angels Fall, In Such Rage In Your Heart, Supergirl Season 7 In Superwomen, In All God's Angels, In A Bird Without Wings, In Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls, In Woman of Tomorrow, In Invincible, In Challenge of the Superfriends, In DNR, In Home, In So Cold, In Just Good Business, Birds of Prey Season 5 In The Battle Within, she appears as one of Brainiac's simulations designed to keep the Birds distracted. A drone also takes her form. Supergirl Season 8 In The Blood is the Life, In Sacrifices, In The Box, In Sisters (Supergirl), she appears in Kara's dreamscape along with Red Daughter. It is left ambiguous whether or not this is an actual projection of Reign or simply the part of Kara's subconscious representing her guilt. In Dark Gods, Ava narrates the tale of how she came to worship Reign. At the end of the episode, Ava hears Reign voice when she prays to the Dark Kryptonian. In Not All Suffering is Bad, Alternate Reality In Apocalypse, Supergirl Season 9 In I'm Gonna Make You Suffer, In Have It All, In Decisions, In Destinies, In Assassin, In The Book of Rao, In Kissed By Fire, In A Glimmer of Hope, In Sine Qua Non, In Never Know, In The Odessa Steps, In Jamie, In All Good Things, In Worldkiller, Part 1, In Worldkiller, Part 2, In Worldkiller, Part 3, Trivia * She is the most-appearing antagonist of Supergirl (series), appearing in 111 of the 180 episodes. ** She is the Bigger Bad of Supergirl Season 4 and the one of two Big Bads of Supergirl Season 5. Later on, she's the Big Bad of the first half of Supergirl Season 7 and finally takes her place as the sole Big Bad of Supergirl Season 9. Episode Absence In Supergirl Season 3, Reign does not appear in 1 episode: * Lines Appearances * 115/180 (Supergirl) * 34/140 (Birds of Prey) * 149 (total) (Supergirl S2) (1/20) * 2x20 Nevertheless, She Persisted (dream) (BOP S2) (10/20) * BOP 2x05 Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past (dream) * BOP 2x06 Moving On, Part 4: The Price * BOP 2x07 Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked * BOP 2x09 Secret Six, Part 1 * BOP 2x10 Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses * BOP 2x11 Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart * BOP 2x12 Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked * BOP 2x13 Eyes Shut * BOP 2x19 Tower of Babel, Part 1 * BOP 2x20 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (BOP S3) (22/22) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * Here With Me * Gemini * The Kill * The Cure * 30 Days Of Night * Devils & Dust * Sisters * Save My City (Supergirl S3) (21/22) * No Longer The Last (dream) * Kandor (hologram) * Power Girl * Heavily Broken (dream) * Human For Another Day (dream) * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton (hologram) * Brave New World (simulation) * The Question * Siblings * You Ruin Me * Conspirators * The Trial of Kal-El * Nova Day * The Swarm * Hurricane * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (20/20) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Somebody Help Me * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over * Supercousins * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * I Spit On Your Grave * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Birds of Prey S4) (1/20) * BOP 4x18 Brainiac (episode) (alt. reality) (Supergirl S5) (18/18) * The Devil Within * Fear The Fever * Still Here * Used To * Danvers Can * I'll Fight * Die For You * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Kalibak (episode) * Supergirl Reborn * El/Zod * Promises * ReignCorp * In The Light * The House of El * The Last Daughter of Krypton (Supergirl S6) (20/20) * Seeing Double (corpse & dreams) * The Justice League of America (episode) * Throne of Atlantis * Trinity War * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Lobo (episode) * The Crime Syndicate * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian (hallucinations) * Lost in Paradise * Hold On, We're Going Home * Kaipahdh Tov Guhlogho Krighiu w Tov Dovrrosho * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back (Fortress hologram) * The Grey * The Preacher * Somewhere I Belong * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (10/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * Justice League Dark (episode) * A Bird Without Wings * Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls * Woman of Tomorrow * Invincible * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home (BOP S5) (1/20) * BOP 5x04 The Battle Within (simulation) (Supergirl S8) (7/20) * 8x06 The Blood is the Life (hallucination) * 8x09 Sacrifices (dream) * 8x10 The Box * 8x14 Sisters (Supergirl) (dreamscape) * 8x18 Dark God (flashbacks & voice) * 8x19 Apocalypse (alt. reality) * 8x20 Not All Suffering Is Bad (Supergirl S9) (20/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * Assassin (video) * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire (flashbacks) * Someone to Watch Over Me * A Glimmer of Hope * Sine Qua Non * Never Know * The Odessa Steps * Jamie * The Road * Crisis * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Antagonists Category:Supergirl S4 Antagonists Category:Supergirl S5 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 6 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 7 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 8 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 9 Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:CEOs Category:Political officials Category:Kryptonians Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Antagonists appearing in multiple series Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Antagonists Category:Antagonists appearing in 50+ episodes Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Main Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Religious individuals Category:Henotheists Category:Raoists Category:Characters Category:Kryptonian Military Guild Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Enhanced Kryptonians Category:Supergirl Season 3 Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Supergirl Main Antagonists Category:Supergirl Big Bads Category:Birds of Prey Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Main Antagonists